Not Just a Regular Woman
by Jalarious27
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is one person to prove that you are more than just a title. Although, it also goes to show that sometimes, opposites attract. One is a strong Kahuna who doesn't give herself enough credit, and the other is a guy, who once was too sickly to leave his house for too long. These two will unexpectedly discover love from their lifelong friendship.


It is a beautiful, sunny day in Heahea City, and many residents are taking advantage of the wonderful day to visit Heahea Beach. Very recently, Mantine surfing has been introduced to the islands of Alola, and many are interested in giving it a try, for themselves. Off the coast of Heahea Beach, a magnificently large wave can be seen, with several people riding along with it. For the most part, they are doing well at staying balanced on top the Water-type ride Pokemon. However, there is one person in particular who is finding the task to be rather challenging.

The person in question is twenty-four-year-old Cypress, an Akala Island native. About a month ago, he left to go to Melemele Island, where he finally started his island challenge. Most people started it when they were the age of eleven, but medical issues prevented him from doing it sooner. However, his doctor informed him that his health has improved enough, to where he can finally travel across the islands without risking his well-being. As soon as he was told this, he went straight to Melemele Island. Despite the years that passed, his dream is still to travel the islands of Alola and to become a Pokemon trainer, and that is what he is going to do.

Cypress is an average height with short, brown hair that is mostly covered by the green helmet on top his head, minus his two short bangs that are peeking out from underneath. His eyes are a very light brown, almost golden, and his skin is rather pale from the time he was stuck in his home, sick as a Rockruff. Aside from the helmet, he is only wearing a pair of black shorts, as to not get the rest of his clothing wet.

When he first heard about Mantine surfing, he thought it would be a fun idea. However, little did he know, it is much more difficult than it looks. He had a hard time keeping his balance on the fast moving Pokemon, and he almost fell off, several times. Though, despite his wobbling, he managed to reach Heahea Beach without falling off the Mantine.

He let out a sigh of relief as Mantine came to a complete stop next to the sandy beach. "Thank Arceus that is over." he muttered to himself. As he began to climb down from Mantine, his foot slipped, and he fell backwards into the ocean, creating a large splash. Luckily for him, though, where he fell, the water isn't very deep.

"I am never doing that again." he said, swimming onto land and taking off his helmet. Off to the side, a buff man with brown hair let out a small chuckle, causing Cypress to look at him.

"Don't get too down. Not everyone gets it on their first try." he said reassuringly. Although, Cypress just nodded his head and continued on his way. He still doesn't have any plans of ever riding on a Mantine, again.

After leaving the beach, he decided to go to the nearest Pokemon Center to change back into his regular clothes. He isn't exactly a fan of showing off skin, mainly because of how pale it is.

After exiting the Pokemon Center, he is now wearing a long-sleeved, yellow shirt with a white flower pattern on it. It is very loose-fitting, but to him, that is more comfortable. He is also sporting a pair of brown pants, and a pair of brown sandals. On his right wrist, there lies his Z-Ring, and his island trial amulet is dangling from the strap of his brown backpack.

He already stocked up on healing items and Pokeballs while he was in the Pokemon Center, so he is ready to continue with his trial. From his knowledge, he must first get through the forest making up Route 4, if he wants to reach the first trial of the island. With that in mind, he began to head towards the forest. However, he was then stopped by a familiar voice that he hasn't heard in quite a while.

"There you are, Cypress. Kukui let me know that you had passed Kahuna Hala's Grand Trial, and that you were heading back to Akala. I've been waiting for you to get back." the voice said.

Before he even turned around, he was already blushing, which is bad, because it is very apparent on his normally pale skin. He took a deep breath and turned around, but he still felt a little faint when he saw Kahuna Olivia standing only feet away from him, with her hand on her curvy hip. This isn't his first time seeing her in person, but no matter how many times he sees her, he can't help but admire her well-toned body and curves. It doesn't help that her light top and purple shorts do very little to hide her body.

Cypress lightly shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but he doesn't want to be the kind of person who only judges someone by their looks. He also admires her as a strong trainer, and as an overall wonderful person, which is why it is often hard for him to even face her without being overcome by his nerves.

However, he didn't want to be rude, so he smiled and waved his right hand. "Alola, Olivia." he greeted.

Olivia returned the gesture, a small smile forming on her face. "Congratulations on completing your first Grand Trial. That proves how much stronger you have become, since leaving Akala." she said. Both Cypress and Olivia live in Konikoni City, so she is very well aware of his health problems. She would often visit him and his family, to see how he was doing. As Kahuna it is her duty to help those of Akala Island, but she also felt bad for him, knowing how badly he wanted to become a trainer and travel Alola. Though, after travelling for a month, he is already beginning to look healthier and happier than he has been a while. It makes her glad.

Hearing Olivia say that made him feel happy. He has looked up to her for a long time, and it makes him glad to hear that she thinks that he has become stronger. However, Olivia's smile soon turned serious. "That being said, you are already aware that Akala Island holds three trials, plus its Grand Trial, where you will have to face me. Things will be much more difficult, this time around." she warned.

However, this didn't deter him. When he first decided to take on the island challenge, he was well aware that he would have to battle Olivia, at some point. He knows that she is going to be a challenge, and he doesn't like the thought of having to battle her, but he won't be able to improve, unless he gives it his all against her. There is no way that she will hold back, so he can't do that, either.

A small, yet confident smirk made its way to Cypress' face, which slightly shocked Olivia. She's never seen him act this confident, before. His nerves are still there, but he seems surer of himself. This made her smile. This proves that he isn't the same as when he first started his journey.

"I am aware of how tough it will be, but as long as I am with my team, I can guarantee you that we won't waver. It is because of them that I can achieve my dream, so I would only be letting them down, if I gave it anything less than my all." he declared.

Olivia returned his smirk with her own. "In that case, I look forward to the day that you and I battle. For now, make your way to Brooklet Hill, for that will be where your first trial on Akala begins." she responded.

Cypress nodded his head in understanding. Though he is still slightly nervous, he knows that he can't let that get to him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to face her. "Well, I guess my team and I have some training to do. I'll see you again, once I've completed the three trials." he said, before finally going into the forest like he originally planned.

Olivia watched as he left, with a small smile on her face. _"You are no longer that weak child that could hardly leave the house without getting sick. You have grown into a fine young man, who I have no doubts will be able to achieve your lifelong dream."_ she thought. Thinking back to his newfound confidence, something stirred inside her, making her have a weird, warm feeling inside her chest. Although, she just ignored it, and she continued about her business. After all, she is still the Kahuna of Akala Island. She can't just stand around all day.

Besides, she is sure that she will be seeing Cypress again, soon.

* * *

He took his time with training, but three months later, Cypress feels like he and his team are ready to take on their second Grand Trial. He even managed to add an Araquanid and Ampharos to his team, joining his Dartrix and newly evolved Zoroark. With them supporting him, he knows that they will be able to succeed in their Grand Trial. Though, it definitely isn't going to be easy.

Olivia became the Kahuna of Akala Island, when she was very young, and she only got stronger, as she grew up. Her strength is one of the reasons why he looks up to her, so much. She was always so determined when she battled. However, even with the strength she has, she isn't a mean person. She genuinely cares about the people of Akala Island, and he hasn't seen anyone go out of their way to help others, like she has. Yet, despite that, there are still those who are too afraid to approach her, because of her reputation as the Kahuna.

It makes him frown, thinking about it. She deserves to be happy, just like everyone else, but she puts the well-being of others before herself. She calls herself a regular woman, but to him, she is much more than that. She is a wonderful person, who gave him hope for the future. He wants her to be happy, and he wants to be the one to make her happy. Though, he knows that she only sees him as a friend, nothing more. How could someone so incredible like Olivia like someone like him, who spent most of his life cooped up in his house?

Him being deep in thought slowed him down, but he eventually reached the end of Memorial Hill, right in front of the entrance of the Ruins of Life. He was told that Olivia would be here, tonight. He wasn't completely sure why, but he has a feeling that it has something to do with Tapu Lele.

After waiting for some time, a figure finally emerged from the ruins. Like the last time they met, Cypress' face burned a deep red after locking eyes with Olivia. Though, he forced it to go down, knowing that he can't let himself be distracted, during this battle.

Olivia smiled upon seeing Cypress. She is happy that he managed to make it this far. "Sorry for taking so long." she apologized, stopping to stand directly across from him. "Tapu Lele summoned me to clean the ruins."

Cypress shook his head. "It's alright. I had a feeling that it was something like that." he responded as calmly as he could. However, his heart is threatening to leap right out of his chest, making it a little difficult for him to stay calm.

After taking one look at Cypress, Olivia can tell that he is nervous, which makes her glad that he still retained some of his old traits. He wouldn't be the same Cypress, if he lost his shy and nervous nature, completely. Although, something else that she noticed is that his eyes didn't seem as bright as usual. He seemed…sad, and she wasn't sure why. This made her smile falter a bit. "Cypress, are you alright?" she asked.

Cypress' eyes widened slightly out of shock. He wasn't expecting her to notice that something wasn't right. Although, knowing her, he shouldn't be surprised. He quickly put a smile on his face, trying to convince her that everything was alright. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess." he responded.

Olivia continued to frown. "If you insist." she responded. Though, she can tell he is lying. In the past, even when he was shy or nervous, he always had a strange sparkle in his eyes. Whenever he was sad or depressed about something, that sparkle would go away. She isn't sure why he would lie to her about this, but she decided to let it be, for now. There is still the Grand Trial to worry about. "Anyways, are you ready to take on the Grand Trial?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Cypress nodded his head. He isn't going to let his thoughts or feelings get in the way of winning this battle. It would be a betrayal to his team's training and determination, if he didn't head into this battle, ready to give it his all. "As ready as I will ever be." he responded, taking out a Pokeball. Quickly, the sadness in his eyes was replaced with a fierce determination.

The dark-skinned beauty noticed the change, and she smiled. "Very well, then. Now that you have finally made it this far, the Grand Trial of Akala Island will now begin. Let's see if you and your team have what it takes to defeat my cute rock types." she said, taking out her own Pokeball. She called out her Anorith, and Cypress called out his Araquanid.

The four of them stared each other down as the Alolan moon shined down upon them. This isn't going to be an easy battle for either of them, but neither side will back down, not even for a second.

* * *

It was a tough battle, despite Araquanid and Dartrix having the type advantage over Olivia's team. Eventually, it was all down to Olivia's Midnight Lycanrok, and Cypress' Dartrix. Dartrix was already tired from battling Olivia's Lilleep, but he still had enough energy, for them to pull off a Z-Move, Bloom Doom. With that, Olivia's Lycanrok was unable to battle, and Cypress had won.

After the long and tiring battle, both trainers called their Pokemon back for a well-deserved rest. Olivia sighed, but she still has a smile on her face. The battle was close, but he still managed to defeat her. She isn't upset, though. She is proud of how far he has come, since leaving Konikoni City. He has become stronger than she could've ever imagined.

"Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to the absolute limit. You guys really are the best!" she said, taking out a Z-crystal. "Here. This is the Rock-type Z-crystal, the Rockium Z. You've earned it." she said as she handed it to a smiling Cypress.

He happily took it, before placing it into his Z-Ring. "Thank you, Olivia. That was the toughest battle I think I've ever had." he responded. He isn't kidding, either. It took everything that he and his team had to defeat her. Although, that doesn't surprise him. She is the Kahuna, after all. She was picked by Tapu Lele itself. Still, he and his team managed to defeat her. He still can't fully comprehend it. He never thought this would happen, not in a million years.

Olivia then got into a stance, putting her arms in front of her like an 'X.' "Now, here is how you use the Rock-type Z-power. Watch carefully, because the hip movement is crucial." she said, making Cypress blush fiercely. Seeing this made a small smirk appear on her face. It wasn't the first time she had a reaction like that, but for some reason, when she saw him watch her like that, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn a little, as well. She finished showing him the proper way to use the Z-crystal he just received, and he was blushing the entire time. "Use it well. The Rock-type…it's hard, rugged, sturdy, and physically strong. So, nothing like me, at all! I guess opposites do attract!"

For a moment, Cypress briefly considered her last statement. He really wished that it was true, but he knows that she'll never feel the same way for him that he does for her. Of course, he knows that isn't what she meant by that, but a guy can dream.

"So, what are your plans, now that you've passed your second Grand Trial?" Olivia asked, curious to know what he wanted to do.

Putting his previous thoughts aside for a moment, he scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I guess I should go to Ula'ula Island, to complete those trials and the Grand Trial. Although, I might take a boat, this time." he said, thinking back to the last time he tried surfing on Mantine. He would really rather not do that, again, if at all possible.

Olivia chuckled. She tried Mantine surfing, as well. She faired much better than Cypress did, but she definitely wasn't an expert, either. "Don't worry. Not everyone gets it on their first try." she said, almost copying what that one surfer had told Cypress, after he fell trying to get off Mantine.

Cypress sighed and shook his head. "That is almost the second time I've heard those words, but I don't care. I am not riding a Mantine, ever again." he responded. Although, every time he says that, he can't help but feel like he is just jinxing himself. Although, when he saw the mischievous smile on her face, he frowned. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

She placed a hand on her hip, chuckling. "Well, I hate to say this, but do you remember that bad storm that happened, a couple of days ago?" she asked, receiving a nod of the head in return. "Well, the boats ended up getting damaged, and they won't be done with repairs, for a couple of days." she said, not feeling bad about it at all. Her chuckling turned into full-blown laughter when she saw the look on Cypress' face.

Cypress' head dropped, and he sighed. "Great. I just had to jinx it." he said. However, he jumped, when he felt something wrap around his shoulder. He looked up, and he blushed when he saw Olivia with an arm draped around his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If you wait a couple of days, then you will be able to take a boat to Ula'ula Island." she reassured.

As nice as that sounds, he doesn't want to waste any time. The faster he gets to Ula'ula, the faster he will be able to clear the trials. Although, if he stays, then he will be able to spend more time with his parents, and possibly even Olivia, if she sticks around, that is.

"I think I might do that. I'll save Mantine riding for another day." he responded, hoping to put it off, for as long as he could.

Olivia smiled. This will give her some time, to figure out why he seemed sad, before they battled. It may not be any of her business, but she wants to know. She doesn't like to see him upset. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head, and her smiled widened a bit. "Hey, it is getting rather late. How about we head back to the city. I'm sure your parents want to see you, after you being gone for four months." she said.

Suddenly, he felt a bit guilty. He didn't even think about visiting his parents, before taking on his Grand Trial. Surely, they know that he can take care of himself, but after him being extremely ill for so long, he should've at least gone home to say hi, so that they knew he was doing alright.

Olivia noticed that he was beginning to space off, and she lightly punched him in the shoulder, making him snap out of his thoughts. "Don't worry so much, about that. I doubt that they will be angry. After all, you have been waiting for a chance to travel, for so long. I doubt they blame you, for being absorbed into your island challenge." she comforted.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I guess you are right. Still, it will be nice to finally see them, again." he responded.

They both began to walk back to Konikoni City, trying not to run into any wild Pokemon on the way back. After all, their Pokemon are still exhausted from the Grand Trial. Although, Memorial Hill wasn't too far from the city, so it didn't take them long to get back.

Once they arrived in the city, they stopped by Olivia's shop, first, since his house as a little further into the city. When they stopped, Olivia turned around to face him. "Say, how about tomorrow night, you and I get something to eat at the Konikoni restaurant?" she suggested.

Cypress' eyes widened a bit, and his face turned bright red, before he started stuttering. "W-what?" he asked, not sure if what he just heard was real or not. "Y-you mean, j-just the…the two of us?" he asked.

After realizing how it sounded, she began to blush, as well. "Just consider it a…celebration, for passing your second Grand Trial." she responded, having a little trouble trying to keep herself composed. Though, before her blush could get any worse, Cypress had nodded his head, and he was about to leave.

"I-I guess I'll meet you there, then." he said, before going to his family's home. Odds are, he isn't going to sleep very well tonight, because he is going to be too busy thinking about the dinner with Olivia.

* * *

Olivia sighed and went into her shop and upstairs to take a shower. After taking a shower, she went to her room, and she laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Much like the last time she and Cypress met up, she got the same warm feeling in her chest, and she found that she couldn't stop her heart from racing. She didn't mean to make the dinner sound like a date. Or did she? Honestly, the dinner was meant to help her figure out what he was upset about, before their battle. However, the more she thinks about it, the more she doesn't mind the dinner being considered a date.

She has never had a real relationship, due to most people feeling that they couldn't compare to her, because of her status as Kahuna. Yes, she is strong, but she is still just a normal woman. She wants love, just as much as anyone else. Though, she has never really experienced it, before. Although, is that how she feels about Cypress?

Olivia has known him, for most of her life. She always felt bad that he was cooped up in his house, not being able to spend time with the other children his age. Even before she became Kahuna, she would visit him, hoping that it would make him feel more like a normal child. As they grew older, she just kept visiting. They were friends, and they cared about each other. Although, now, whenever she sees him, she always feels strange, yet she is still happy to just be around him. She hasn't felt like this, around anyone else. So, could this be love that she is feeling, or is she just looking too much into it?

She sighed, rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes. It won't do her any good to worry about it, now. They are meeting at the restaurant, tomorrow. She can deal with these strange feelings, then. For now, she needs to get some sleep.

* * *

The next evening, Cypress left his home and began to head towards the Konikoni restaurant. He had spent most of the day, just catching up with his parents. They were surprised to see how much better he was doing after travelling for a couple months, and they were excited to hear that he passed his second Grand Trial. Although, when he told them that he and Olivia were having dinner together, they couldn't help but tease him about going on a date with his crush.

Of course, they knew about it. They both noticed how much he cared about Olivia, so if anything, they were happy for him. Despite him trying to convince them, as well as himself, that it wasn't a date, they kept teasing him.

Now, he stands in front of the restaurant, both excited, and nervous. Although, he can't see Olivia, anywhere. Maybe she already went inside?

However, his question was answered when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hopefully you weren't waiting for too long." Olivia said, making Cypress turn around to face her.

She isn't wearing anything different than usual, but that doesn't make her any less beautiful. The way the moonlight shines down on her only manages to bring out her beauty, even more.

Cypress is wearing his normal outfit, minus his backpack. He didn't think that he would need it, so he just left it at home.

Cypress shook away his blush, letting a small smile form on his lips. "No. In fact, I just got here, like a minute ago." he responded. He isn't known for being early to many things, but he also doesn't like being late, because he doesn't like keeping other people waiting.

Olivia nodded her head in understanding, before walking to stand right next to him. "Well, now that we are both here, let's get going." she said, and the two of them walked inside the restaurant.

Overall, the restaurant isn't anything special. It is rather small, and the menu doesn't have too many options. Though, it is the only restaurant in the city, so it will do, just fine.

When they walked into the restaurant, a waitress noticed them, and she smiled at them. "Table for two?" she asked, and they both nodded, with similar blushes on their faces. The waitress giggled at their behavior, before showing them to their seats. Both of them ordered the Special Z-Set, and soon enough, their food was brought to their table.

When the waitress brought them their food, she gave them a small wink, making them blush, before leaving. "Enjoy." she said.

Cypress grabbed his fork and took a quick bite of his meal. However, he almost gagged, because of how bad it was. The soup was sour, and the fish filet was full of small bones. And whatever that gray thing on the side of it is, it has no taste, whatsoever. There is no doubt in his mind that this is the worst thing he has ever tasted. Although, by the look on Olivia's face, she seems to be enjoying it. Either hers came out better than his, or she just has really strange tastes.

He took a couple of bites, but after that, he just couldn't eat anymore. Olivia noticed that he had stopped, and she raised a brow. "Are you not hungry?" she asked, genuinely confused as to why he wasn't eating.

Cypress just nodded his head, not wanting to sound rude. "Yeah, something like that." he responded. While she kept eating, he would occasionally take a bite out of the strange gray thing. It didn't have much of a taste, but at least it didn't taste absolutely horrible like everything else. He still doesn't understand how she kept eating hers, with a smile on her face.

Eventually, she finished eating, and Cypress became relieved. He was almost getting nauseous, just looking at her eat. "That was good. If only I had someone to cook for me, like that." she commented, making Cypress frown a bit. There are times when she hints at her being single, when she talks. He isn't sure if she means to do that, but it makes him feel a little bad.

After a small moment of awkward silence, Olivia noticed his frown, and she decided that it was time that she finally asked him what she has been meaning to ask. "What have you been so upset about?"

He jumped a little from the sudden question, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked.

Olivia frowned. "Don't try hiding it. You keep frowning, and I want to know why. You were like that, before the Grand Trial." she responded. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Cypress sat back in his chair, trying to figure out if he should tell her. _"She'd probably think I was crazy if I told her what was really bugging me."_ he thought. Still, maybe it would be better if he just told her. At least then, he'll finally know if she feels the same as him, or not.

Suddenly, he felt something warm on top of his hand. He looked down, and he blushed a bit, when he realized that it was Olivia's hand. "W-what are you- "he was interrupted by Olivia.

"I know that I'm not the greatest when it comes to this sort of thing, but if something if bothering you, then you can tell me. I am still your friend, after all." she told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Cypress took a deep breath, before looking directly into Olivia's dark-gray eyes. "Are you happy?" he asked.

She blinked at him. That wasn't what she was expecting, at all. "What do you mean?" she asked. Why would he think that she wasn't happy?

Cypress sighed. "Well…a lot of times, when you talk, you mention how you are single, or how you've never gotten married, and then you spend a lot of your time, helping the people of Akala Island." he explained. "I know that you are the Kahuna, and that it is your responsibility to help others. Though, when was the last time that you did something for yourself, instead of for others?"

Olivia looked at him, in slight shock. She didn't realize that he thought so much, about if she was happy. She smiled. "I know that I take my role as Kahuna seriously, but that is because I genuinely care about the people of the island. I would help others, even if I wasn't the Kahuna." she responded. Though, her smile soon turned to a small frown. "As for the whole single thing, I guess I do long for a romantic relationship. I wouldn't be the only person. Still, there are a lot of people who are afraid to approach me, because of me being the Kahuna. I guess my strength or authority makes them feel intimidated." she explained, sadly. Of course, there are also the people who want her, because of her body. Although, she has learned to ignore those individuals.

As Cypress listened, he could only imagine how that feels. In all his life, no one has ever been intimidated of him. He was always the one being intimidated by others. Still, no one deserves to be alone, simply because of a title they have. If people actually got to know Olivia, then they wouldn't feel that way.

Olivia sighed, leaning back in her seat and crossing one leg over the other. "I just want them to treat me like they would everyone else. I am just a regular woman, after all." she said. However, that is what set Cypress off.

"You are not just a regular woman! Not to me!" he blurted out, before covering his mouth. He realized that they were still in the restaurant. There aren't very many people in the restaurant, this late, but the few that are here are now watching what is going on with curious eyes. Cypress' face turned redder than it has ever been before, and a blush can be seen forming on Olivia's face, as well.

There was a minute of awkward silence, before Cypress went to stand up. "I-I should probably g- "He tried to leave, but Olivia caught his wrist.

"W-what do you mean? What do you mean, 'not to me'?" she asked. At this point, the strange feeling in her chest has returned, and it is stronger than ever.

Cypress looked down, attempting to avoid her gaze. "W-well, you're…you're very special to me." he said, looking back at her face. "When I was always stuck in the house, you would come visit, even if you were busy. Even if it was just a brief visit, you always made my day. I saw how strong and determined you were, and it gave me hope that, one day, I would be able to become as strong as you, and I would be able to travel Alola." he explained. Her grip on his wrist loosened, and he nervously took her hand in his. "You made me so happy, and…and I want to make you happy, too."

Olivia listened to every word, and it was getting harder and harder for her not to start crying. She isn't one to normally cry in front of other people, but at this point, she wouldn't be surprised, if she did. Her heart is almost beating out of her chest. She has never felt like this before.

Cypress took another deep breath. Now is as good of a time as any for him to tell her. Even if she rejects him, there is no going back. "Olivia, I…I l-love you." he said, making her go wide-eyed.

Moments passed, and Olivia didn't respond. She was too shocked, that she couldn't come up with anything to say. However, Cypress took her silence as a bad thing.

"I-I understand, if you don't feel the same way. I just- "He was interrupted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his back. He then took note of Olivia's impressive rack pressed against his chest, making him blush harder. "O-Olivia?!"

He was overcome with shock. However, after a moment passed, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Her hold on him tightened, and she even shed a couple of happy tears. In his embrace, she feels warm and comfortable. She never expected that she would feel this way about Cypress, but she isn't upset about it. "Thank you." she said, as they separated from the hug.

Cypress raised a brow at her. "What for?" he asked.

She smiled. "For showing that you truly care about me. I don't think I've ever been as flustered as I am now, simply because of three words. I…I love you, too, Cypress." she responded.

He couldn't believe his ears. Cypress never expected someone as amazing as Olivia to return his feelings, but he isn't complaining. In fact, he is smiling wider than he ever has, before, with tears of joy streaming down his face. This is the happiest day of his life.

Cypress dried wiped the tears off his face, and Olivia did the same. "So, what now?" he asked. They both admitted their feelings, but where do they go from here? He is still taking on the island challenge, and Olivia is the Kahuna of Akala Island.

Olivia frowned a little. "Well, I have duties here, on Akala, but I won't ask you to quit your island challenge. You still have the rest of Alola to travel, and I don't want to prevent you from doing that." she responded. A small smile then replaced her frown. "Though, we can still call each other, when the other isn't busy. I would very much like for this relationship to work out between us, but I also don't want it to get in the way of your dream. Once you finish your island challenge, then we can get serious about our relationship."

Cypress smiled. "I guess I will have to finish my island challenge, quickly, then." he responded, making Olivia chuckle. Suddenly, they heard clapping from around the restaurant. The customers, and even some of the staff were clapping for them. Although, this only made them blush, more. "Maybe we should get going." he suggested, and Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

Olivia paid for their meals, though Cypress offered to pay, instead. She told him that it was her idea, so she was going to pay. He tried to convince her to let him pay, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, and he just accepted that he wouldn't win that argument.

They walked, until they reached Cypress' house. It was getting late, so they both decided to call it a night. Although, he was a little disappointed. He wanted to spend a little more time with Olivia. "Well, um…I won't be leaving, for a couple days. So, if you want, we could, um…"

Olivia smiled at his awkwardness. "If I'm not busy, then yes, I would love to spend more time with you. After all, who knows when we will get the chance to spend time with each other, again?"

With that said and done, they said goodnight, and Cypress entered his house, only to be stopped by his parents. Apparently, a friend of theirs was at the restaurant when everything happened, and she had called his parents and told them. Let's just say that he didn't get much sleep that night, either.

* * *

For the next week, Cypress and Olivia spent as much time together as they could. Sometimes they would get something to eat, or they would just train together. They didn't really care. They just wanted to be with each other, before Cypress left for Ula'ula Island. It took a little getting used to, since neither of them have ever been in a relationship, before, but it was still nice.

When it came time for Cypress to leave, his parents and Olivia saw him off at the docks in Heahea City. His parents made him promise to call home more often, otherwise they would hunt him down and embarrass him. He may be twenty-four, but he is still their child. They can still embarrass him, if they so feel like it.

Before Cypress got on the boat, Olivia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made both of them blush. Even after she stepped away from him, he could feel where she had pressed her warm lips. "It was on the cheek, so that you have something to look forward to, the next time we see each other." she said with a playful wink.

Still blushing, Cypress smiled, and he nodded his head in understanding. "Hopefully, I won't take too long, then." he responded.

He got on the boat, and he watched as Akala Island got farther and farther away, still thinking about the kiss Olivia gave him. He still isn't used to such displays of affection, but he will admit, that it was very nice. Though he doesn't want to breeze through the rest of his island challenge, he surely hopes that it doesn't take too long, so that he can see Olivia, quicker.

* * *

Six months later, Cypress is finally nearing the end up his island challenge. With the help of his team: Zoroark, Araquanid, Ampharos, Metagross, Turtonator, and Decidueye, he managed to clear all of the island trials and the Grand Trials in Alola. Now, all that is left is for him to take down the Elite Four, and the current champion of Alola. This will be his biggest challenge, yet, but he is ready to face it, along with his team.

The first person he challenged was Kahuna Hala. His full team was tough, but thanks to Turtonator, he was able to finish off his Crabominable, putting an end to the first of five intense battles.

Next up was Acerola. She was a little more of a challenge, but Zoroark came through big time, taking down three of her Pokemon by himself.

After Acerola, he challenged Kahili. She was strong, but her Flying-types were no match for Ampharos.

Soon enough, he was down to the last member of the Elite Four. However, he knew who the last member was, so he decided to safe her, for last. They haven't seen each other in months, but they have still been keeping in touch, through the phone. He knows that he has to defeat her if he wants to take on the champion, but that is fine. She wouldn't want him to go easy on her, just because of their feelings towards one another.

After Cypress stepped into the Rock Chamber, he was greeted by the beautiful smirk of Olivia. Her hand was on her hip, as she stood in the center of the massive room. "It's about time that you showed up. I guess that you are the type that likes to save the most delicious bite for last." she said, making Cypress blush.

Still, he smiled. "Of course." he responded. "I missed you, but we will be able to catch up, after I become the champion." he said.

Olivia's smirk only widened. His confidence has definitely grown in the past couple of months, if he believes he can win against the champion. "Oh, really? You are going to have to defeat me, before you can do that, and don't think that I am going to go easy on you." she said, taking out a Pokeball.

Cypress gave her his own smirk, taking out a Pokeball of his own. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said, before the final Elite Four battle began.

* * *

Cypress' movements matched with Decidueye's, activating their Z-move. " **Sinister Arrow Raid!** " Decidueye flew high into the air, surrounding himself with feathery arrows. He dove down on top of Olivia's Lycanrok, with the arrows spiraling around him. At the last second, Decidueye pulled up, flying over and past Lycanrok, while the arrows surrounded it and exploded.

There was a large explosion, creating a cloud of dust the covered the field from their vision. However, once the dust settled, it revealed that Lycanrok was on the ground, unconscious. Decidueye flew back to Cypress, both having excited smiles on their faces.

Olivia smiled, recalling her Lycanrok so that he could get a good rest. She walked over to Cypress, who was petting Decidueye on the head. When Cypress realized that Olivia was right there, he called Decidueye back into his Pokeball, and he smiled at Olivia.

"Well, I guess you've defeated me again. Though, I guess I expected as much, to be honest." Olivia said, making Cypress raise a brow at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled. "After our last battle, I had a feeling that you would be the one to defeat the current champion. I might just be right, after all." she responded.

Cypress shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly. I would like to win. Though, even if I don't, it doesn't matter. The journey I got to have with my Pokemon was enough for me. Well, that, and finally admitting my feelings for you." he responded. He would love to become the champion, but becoming champion was never his goal. He already achieved his goal, and he is happy with whatever the outcome, as long as he still has Olivia, afterwards.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I've kept you for long enough. Go and become the champion, already. I'll be waiting." she said with a playful smirk, making him blush even more.

He nodded his head, and he went to leave. However, he felt something grab onto his arm. Suddenly, he was turned around, and something warm and soft smashed onto his lips, making his eyes widen from shock. However, when he realized that Olivia was kissing him, he inwardly smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her lower back. They stayed like that for a while, and it ended up being Olivia that broke the kiss first. She stepped back a bit, smiling at him.

"I told you that you would have something to look forward to, the next time we saw each other." she said with a smirk.

Cypress smiled, still a little dazed from the kiss. He wasn't expecting that, but he sure wasn't complaining about it. "I guess you did." he said, before refocusing on the task at hand. "Well, as wonderful as that was, it is time that I finally finish my island challenge." he said.

After leaving the Rock Chamber, he headed straight for where the champion would be waiting for him. Though, he knows that even if he loses, it doesn't matter, because his real prize will be waiting for him, once he gets home.

* * *

Two months later, a brown-haired man was attempting something that he tried to forget about, a long time ago. Off the coast of Heahea Beach, a familiar scene is unfolding. On the back of a Mantine, Cypress is trying his hand at Mantine surfing, once more, much to Olivia's insistence. He tried to refuse, but Olivia can be _very_ persuasive. Although, much like the first time he Mantine surfed, he is struggling to maintain his balance. It isn't as bad as before, but he has still nearly fallen off the Mantine, at least ten times, already.

On the beach, Olivia is watching, waiting for him to reach the land. "Come on! How can you call yourself the champion of Alola, if you can't even stay on the back of a moving Mantine?!" she called to him, jokingly.

Though the battle was tougher than anything he had faced before, apart from maybe Mantine surfing, Cypress managed to win. He managed to paralyze the champion's Incineroar with his Ampharos, and then he finished him off with a Signal Beam.

Since becoming the champion, though he has been busy with challenges, he and Olivia officially started dating. Today is one of the days that neither of them were busy with their duties.

Although, Cypress definitely wasn't expecting to be riding a Mantine, today. Like he thought months ago, he jinxed himself, by saying that he would never ride one again.

As he neared the beach, Cypress smiled, thinking that he was actually going to make it there, without falling. However, just before they got to the beach, Mantine bumped into a Tentacool that was floating in the water, causing it to tilt to the side. Cypress tried to stay on Mantine's back, but he failed, and he fell head first into the water.

Deciding against riding Mantine back, Cypress chose to swim back to the beach, with Mantine aiding him. He stood on the sandy beach, struggling to catch his breath. However, the chuckle of a familiar black-haired Kahuna caught his attention. He looked up, to see Olivia smiling at him.

"At least you made it most of the way without falling in the water." she said.

Cypress rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Ha ha, very funny." he responded. "That is the last time that I ever do that." he said tiredly.

His girlfriend smirked. "You said that the last time, and yet, look at what you just did."

"I mean it, this time." he responded. However, he was shut up by Olivia kissing him. Instead of trying to continue to argue, he kissed back, no longer worrying about the enraging Mantine surfing.

When Olivia moved away from his lips, she then went right up to his ear and whispered. "How about we go back home, and we do something that we are both good at." she said, making him blush and sending an excited chill down his spine.

A regular woman? She is definitely not. Though, Cypress wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this was definitely a bit different, but I hope that you all enjoyed it, regardless! I've been thinking about doing a one-shot for a while now, but I finally got around to doing it. I know that it wasn't perfect, but hey, it was my first time doing a one-shot. Hopefully, in the future, I will get better at writing one-shots, and writing in general, really.**

 **The next thing I will be updating is The Pokémon Representative. I will be taking my drivers test, tomorrow, and I will be rather busy, Friday, but I still hope to get another chapter out, by Friday, especially since college is just over a week away.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed this little one-shot, please leave a review, because any advice is greatly appreciated! Like always, have a nice day, er... night. Whatever! Surely, some will read during the day, and some will read during the night! You get the idea!**


End file.
